Coupling
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Proof that relationships are hard, no matter how crazy you are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends.**

**I hope you like this :3**

Eddie looked through the window of his and Harvey's shared cell and smiled, "Looks like they're fighting again," he said smugly, an almost evil tone to his voice. He loved it when Jon and Jervis fought, because he and Harvey never fought, and it was so nice to be better at something, especially something as complex as a relationship.

"Do you think they'll last much longer?" he asked as he turned to Harvey, who was lounging on the bed, reading a book, looking god damn pretty.

Harvey nodded, not taking his eyes from his book, "I think they will."

Edward cocked his head, running a hand through his soft ginger hair as he took a seat next to Harvey on the bed, "Why d'you think?"

Harvey took his eyes from his book, staring over at Edward and watching as he preened himself, "It works for them. Jon gets angry, shouts at Jervis, Jervis listens, rebuts and apologises accordingly."

Edward frowned, and he looked over at his boyfriend, "…Why don't we fight?"

His eyes darted between Harvey and the book in the man's hands, "Like that, I mean… I mean, you're an incredibly angry person, but we never fight. We've only had… 4 arguments, in the past 2 years."

Harvey smirked, "We have arguments all the time, you just don't notice."

"What?" Edward said with a chuckle, "No we don't, when the hell do we argue?"

Harvey chewed his lip slightly, trying to think of the last time they had argued, "For example… Last week, in the mess, we argued about Joker hitting on you."

Edward rolled his eyes, "He was not hitting on me, Harvey, he's my friend, he complimented me."

"He called you 'Fuckable'," Harvey almost shouted, "how is that not hitting on you?!"

Edward paused for a second, and leaned back on the bed, "So that's an argument? What you'd call an argument?"

Harvey crossed his arms, leaving his book half-closed on the bed, he nodded gently.

Edward frowned, shaking his head lightly, "That's no argument, neither of us are hurt, or crying, or… That's just talking, couples talk like that."

Harvey narrowed his eyes, a slight look of disbelief on his face, "What kinda couples do you know that talk like _that_?"

Edward's frown deepened, "…My parents used to talk like that, all my relationships have been like that, all the time."

"I get a bitter taste in the back of my throat when ever we talk like that," Harvey said, his tone low and gravelly.

Edward shifted towards him on the bed, "…So you think… We argue all the time?"

"No," Harvey said bluntly, "Not all the time, not often. It's jut something that happens."

Edward huffed, crossing his arms forcefully, "Shit…"

"What?"

"And here I thought we were doing well," Edward cooed unhappily, looking back over to the door, thinking of Jon and Jervis arguing, wondering if they knew that was what they were doing.

"We are doing well," Harvey said, placing a hand on Edward's knee, "We don't fight often, when we do it's over an actual issue, not just for the hell of it. We love you, you love us."

Edward smiled, learning his head into Harvey's shoulder, "D'you think Jon and Jervis love each other?"

Harvey shrugged, pulling Edward's warm body towards him, "Probably."

"Listen to them…" Edward said, hearing the shouting come to a head, "What idiots…"

…

"You never fucking listen to me Jervis! I said no!" Jon screamed, anger obvious on his face, though Jervis acted as if it was not.

"Jon, do stay calm, this is no way to act in the presence of company," Jervis said with a smile from where he sat on the small chair of pillows he'd made.

"There is no one else here, Jervis!" Jon screeched, "Just you and me and your fucking madness!" He ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth across the room.

Jervis looked up at him, a slight smirk of warning on his face, "Jonathan, please don't use that word."

"Shut up!" Jon shouted again, extending his hand to slap Jervis, but stopping himself at the last second.

Jon put his hand to his forehead, "You piss me off so much, Jervis."

"Well," Jervis continued to smile, "If I piss you off so much, my dear, I could simply leave."

Jon stopped in his tracks, turning his head to his boyfriend, "Don't make a threat you if you won't follow it through."

Jervis let out a small titter, "I'm not threatening anything, little mouse, I'm stating fact. If you don't want me here then here I _shall not be_."

Jon sighed, clenching his teeth, "…I don't want you to leave."

"You are my Alice," Jervis murmured, rocking slightly where he sat, "I want only your happiness, I want only you."

Jon sat on the corner of the bed, a foot or so from the other man, hands clasped to his face, "I know… Please, Jervis, try to understand… I can't… I can't handle you like this, you need your medication. I cannot have you trying to rape me!"

Jervis blushed, "But Jon," he giggled, "it was necessary."

"No," Jon stated, "Never, If you ask I'll agree, but you cannot just… You're an idiot. You're fucking mad."

"No," Jervis said, squirming slightly, "I'm not mad, Jon. Please, I misinterpreted your actions, that does not make me mad."

"Shut up, shut up, Jervis…"

"…Would you like me to leave, for a short while? There are many people who may benefit from my presence."

Jon shook his head, "You can't leave, Jervis, it's past 5, the doors are locked."

"Then we should talk," Jervis said happily, "Surely that will make you happy."

Jon shook his head again, swallowing his anger, "You don't seem to know what will make me happy, that's the god-damned problem."

"Then please do tell me, or I cannot know. You're harder to understand than the queen of hearts…"

"Can't you just _shut up_." John could feel his heart beating in his throat, he was so angry, he just wanted Jervis to shut up… why would he not be quiet…

Jervis frowned at him, and shifted on the bed, bringing himself closer to the man's taught frame, he had upset him, he wasn't sure exactly what he'd done. He had simply noticed Jon was uncomfortable, and tried to comfort him, Jon had exploded.

Under such circumstances how could Jervis do anything but try to comfort him? He didn't understand why it had upset the man so much, he'd never protested before, just as Jervis never protested Jon's advances. It was like an unwritten rule.

Jervis rested his head on Jon's unwilling shoulder, "We are dissolved? An ended dream?"

Jon tilted his head slightly, resting his chin on Jervis's long blonde hair, "No… This is… growth… This is the end of the honeymoon-period, that's all, it means… after this things become more serious."

"Do you want it to?"

Jon sighed, biting his lip in thinking, "Yes, I think so…just, no more 'surprise-sex' please."

Jervis let out a small 'd'aww' noise, "Shame, just like the last Alice."

"No," Jon said with a smirk, "I still want you… just… ask first? Approach properly."

"How?" Jervis asked softly.

That was the thing about Jervis, something Jon had always known; on this medication he needed to be told what to do, his madness prevented him from acting properly, now he needed guidance or he would get confused, revert, almost, to his worst state.

"Go slowly, and pause if I seem reluctant. That's how relationships are supposed to work. You cannot simply 'jump in.'"

"Oh," Jervis said contemplatively, "Ok. Is that why you were mad?"

Jon nodded.

"Oh," he repeated, "Ok. I'm sorry."

He nuzzled into the nape of Jon's neck, smiling gently to himself, "I love you. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, it's ok, I love you too," Jon replied, with a similar smile on his own lips.

**Part 1/2**

**Please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second, and last, chapter.**

Dr Leyland watched as the six patients shuffled into the room, sitting on their plastic chairs, chatting between themselves.

She smiled slightly as she noticed the giggles and smirks passing between both Harvey and Edward, and Jon and Jervis.

Relationships in Arkham were… not exactly encouraged. However, Dr Leyland believed that such things were good, would take their minds off of their mental illnesses.

Watching it was really rather fun, to see them trying to overcome whatever stood in their way so they could be together.

There were _those_ people though, the ones who did it purely for sex, Dr Leyland had learned to pick them out and keep them separated.

A relationship was good, but pure sex, that just made things complicated.

There was also the issue of rape. It had been reported twice in the last month, same attacker, two different victims… however, after a confrontation with the Joker two days before, the attacker was no longer suffering from 'personhood', and the Joker was again under trial for murder.

Eventually the room grew quiet, and Dr Leyland looked over at the two couples, and the two singles.

"Jon and Jervis have been fighting an awful lot," Harley Quinn stated from her chair.

Dr Leyland nodded, "They have?" she asked, pretending it was new information.

Harley nodded, "I'm surprised you haven't heard them, they're so loud!"

"Louder than Riddler and Twoface on date-night…" Pam said with a growl.

"Shut up, Ivy," Twoface snapped, Edward dropped his eyes to the floor, a deep blush on his face. Was he really _that _loud…?

"Harvey, Twoface, calm down. Please…" Dr Leyland said, holding a hand up to calm him. Once Harvey's face had softened, with the help of Edward's hand finding a place on his knee, the doctor continued, "We were discussing Jon and Jervis?"

She turned her head to Jon and Jervis, who sat side by side, Jon almost squirming under their offending eyes, and Jervis looking up, seeming almost oblivious to their stares.

"Why," Dr Leyland began to ask slowly, "do you all think they have been fighting. What has been going wrong, and how do you think they could improve their relationship?"

She looked around the room, watching as the people in the room either chewed their lip in thinking, or looked away, hoping they wouldn't be picked to comment.

Edward's gaze had fallen to the floor, but it perked up when he felt Harvey's hand take his, and looked up to see the man smiling widely.

Jervis looked around the room, seeming slightly confused, "But…"

He looked over at Jon, "I thought we decided to not fight anymore."

Jon swallowed gently, "…Let them talk, Jervis," he mumbled quietly.

"No, no," Leyland smiled, "Jervis, go on. Why are you and Jon _not_ arguing?"

"Well I-"

"Jervis, they'll make a big deal out of it."

Jervis frowned, "But it is! It's a very important occurrence!"

Jon huffed gently, "Yes, but it's between us, it's not up for discussion."

"On the contrary! It's important that these plebeians know that they may not touch my Alice." Jervis thrust out his hand and took Jon's, bringing up the hand to kiss it, looking into Jon's eyes as he did.

Jon smirked, letting Jervis's lips lay on his hand for a second or two longer than necessary.

"Wait!" Harley said loudly, "Jon? You're the girl?!"

Jon shot her a look that would scare the living hell out of any sane person, but Harley, not being sane, ignored it, continuing on, "I totally expected Jervis to be the girl, he's littler than you."

"…But my rooster doesn't crow as quick," Jervis mumbled, giving Jon's knuckle a soft nip.

Harley let out a short howl of laughter, and Edward smiled over at Harvey, whispering almost silently "At least we don't have that problem."

"So," Dr Leyland smiled, bringing the conversation away from a topic quite so personal, "Jervis, you and Jon have taken your relationship to the next level?"

Jervis nodded, "Yes! To one so high that I'm in the clouds."

Jon let out a tiny chuckle, his hand dropping with Jervis' to hang entwined between them, "But if we could not go too deep into it, I would appreciate it."

Dr Leyland nodded, then looked from Jon and Jervis, to Harvey and Edward, "So let's ask the other couple in the room… What happened when you two decided you were in a serious relationship? Was your experience anything like Jon and Jervis's?"

The pair looked at each other, frowning gently. Edward's hand tightened slightly on Harvey's, and he let out a tiny huff, "Well, we didn't really talk about it or anything…"

Dr Leyland frowned, "…So… Does that mean you're _not_ in a serious relationship? After 2 years and a month?"

Edward's frown deepened, as if he were insulted by the insinuation, "No, no, we are. It just kinda…"

"Happened," Harvey mumbled, looking down at their entwined hands.

Edward nodded gently, smiling again, "I think we kind of," he let out a small sigh, "assumed it was going to be serious, and just… _didn't_ question it."

Harvey smiled and nodded in agreement, "It didn't really occur to me that it was something we should have talked about."

Dr Leyland let out an almost-chuckle, "That sounds perfect. The best relationships are like that. But you know it could have gone badly."

Edward nodded, "If, for example, I had assumed it was a serious relationship and Harvey hadn't… that could have led to a fight and…" Edward's eyes fell to the floor, and Harvey felt the man's hand loosen slightly on his.

He took the hand and squeezed, looking down, smiling gently to comfort his boyfriend, "But that's not what happened, so it's ok."

"Why do you think you assumed it was a serious relationship?" Dr Leyland asked, noting Edward's discomfort.

Edward shrugged half-heartedly, knowing the answer, but not really wanting to say what was on his mind.

"Go on," the doctor said to coerce him.

Edward coughed gently, "…Fear of rejection. W-We both assume because we don't want to face it and have the other person say we're wrong."

An odd silence fell between the two, but they exchanged glances. Harvey could tell Edward was upset by what he'd had to say, he knew Edward hated saying things about himself like that. It was hard enough to get him to talk about himself when they were alone, saying it in a public setting like this must have been torturous for him.

Harvey let out a gentle sigh, "I love you Edward," he said gently, "I would never have…"

Edward nodded, inhaling his emotion, "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Harvey smirked, and gave Edward a soft shove, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Edward said, a slight smirk ghosting his face.

"Moping, you're moping over something that has and will never happen."

Edward's head twitched away, "No I'm not."

Jervis chuckled, nudging Jon, "He's like you."

Jon frowned, "What? He is not, I don't mope like that."

"Oh you do, little mouse. My little Alice is a funny thing…"

Jon shook his head, smiling gently at the blonde man, "You're an imbecile…" he said sweetly, a smile breaking on his face as Jervis pouted at him.

"Wait…" Harley said gently, "Harvey… if you have commitment issues, does that mean you'll never propose?"

A silence fell over the room, and everyone's eyes turned to Harvey. The man's eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassed by the nature of the question.

Edward frowned slightly at Harvey's hesitation, the hand of the smaller man loosening slightly yet again.

"I…" Harvey lifted his eyes to Edward's sensing a slight distaste in them, "After what happened to me last time, before I changed, I just… don't want it to happen again. Not with you."

Edward pouted gently, then let out a soft sigh. "I…I would have liked to be proposed to," he said gently.

"It's not just the proposal, it's marriage in general. It's supposed to be… forever, but it's not," Harvey said weakly.

"When have I ever agreed to anything and not followed it through? If I say I'm going to be with you forever then I'll be with you forever."

Harvey huffed gently, and nodded, he knew Edward would never go against his word, not on something as important as their relationship.

Edward frowned suddenly, "Harvey. I am getting married to you even if I have to propose to you myself."

Harvey smiled, chuckling lightly, "You swear?"

"Yeah, I fucking swear," Edward said playfully, "If you don't propose to me within the next year I'm going to do it my-"

The older man pulled Edward into a rough kiss, cutting him off mid-sentence and making him moan gently, his eyes slipping closed. Eventually their kiss broke, "I love you," Harvey smiled as a deep blush fell over Edward's face.

Dr Leyland watched the two couples, listening to their banter. By all standards they were following the lines of any normal relationship. If anything being forced into a confined space like Arkham seemed to be doing their relationships a great service; they were together enough to let the relationship grow, but kept separate enough that they didn't grow bored of each other.

Edward let out a small giggle, and rested his head against Harvey's chest, "You're a dumbarse…" he said sweetly, smiling widely.

**Please review!**


End file.
